SPIRIT
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: Farto de Dumbledore, da imprensa, Fudge e, definitivamente, de todo o mundo, Harry foge na sua forma animaga, para terminar nas terras dos Malfoys. Disse que Lucius M. adora animais belos? Tradução


**Nome: **Spirit

**Autora: **Calais Alcarin

**Tradutora: **Pandora N. Black

_**

* * *

**_

_Chovia e grossas gotas estalavam contra o solo de gravilha agora inundado de barro, sangue e corpos, cadáveres que se dispersaram uniformemente até mais alem donde alcançava a vista. O incessante repique confundia-se, mas, com o ruído infernal dos gritos e dos feitiços a serem lançados. Um jovem colocou-se de pé, cambaleante, cada movimento enviando espirais de dor nos seus terminais nervosos e colocou-se de pé. A sua túnica molhada estava desgarrada nalguns sítios, manchada de sangue (parte sua e parte dos outros) e o seu cabelo estava sujo, colado e aderiu-se á testa pelo suor e a chuva. De facto, todo ele estava sujo, suado e ensanguentado, tinha várias feridas de consideração e gravilha do solo incrustada na carne das suas mãos, mas não dava atenção a estes factos porque a sua mirada estava fixa no corpo agonizante frente a ele. _

"_Incêndio" Murmurou apontando a esse corpo ao mesmo tempo que descarregava o seu pé, com as poucas forças que tinha, sobre uma varinha que havia no solo, fazendo com que ela se partisse com um desagradável som. _

_Estava feito. _

**LMLMLM**

**_H_**arry acercou o seu suave focinho á corrente do riacho, bebeu com avidez o frio líquido e quando terminou de saciar a sua sede começou a mordiscar a erva fresca com deleite. Agitou a cabeça para afastar o seu cabelo dos seus olhos e desfrutou da suave brisa que corria.

Quando derrotou Voldemort o primeiro que pensou foi que era livre. Grande erro. Depois de tudo o que havia passado, como pode continuar a ser tão ingénuo? A impressa asfixiava-o. Fudge pressionava-o para trabalhar para o Ministério (o homem queria que fosse seu guarda-costas?! Sim, que vá! E que mais?), Dumbledore, que fosse professor, os cidadãos, colocam-lhe o pé em cima… Quando apareceu a reportagem no Profeta Diário sobre toda a sua vida, desde a sua infância até ao momento, incluindo os maus tratos tanto físicos como psicológicos a que foi submetido pelos seus parentes muggles, Harry teve que dizer BASTA.

Desapareceu.

Sabia que o estavam procurando-o (não se podia deixar o mago que derrotou o mesmíssimo Lord Obscuro ao ar) mas a quem ia ocorrer que Harry vivia na sua forma animaga? Quem ia suspeitar que um selvagem garanhão negro com uma mancha branca na frente? Ninguém.

Um cheiro atraiu a sua atenção. Fruta! Levava duas semanas á base de erva e aí fez-se-lhe a boca em água. Seguiu o odor até que encontrou um canto, debaixo de uma árvore justo onde junto ao lado, várias maçãs caídas. Harry duvidou, devia acercar-se? Podia vir alguém…

A tentação pôde mais e acercou-se a elas.

**HPHPHP**

_**L**_ucius Malfoy observou com satisfação como o formoso garanhão picava o anzol e se acercava ás maçãs que ele havia deixado para parecera que acabavam de cair. Quando á duas semanas o feitiço de guarda das suas terras deu o alarme e havia ido comprovar quem ousou entrar nos seus domínios; o último que esperava era encontrar-se com um magnífico puro-sangue negro como a noite e com uma mancha branca na fronte. Pouco lhe importava que fosse mais pequeno que o normal (do tamanho de uma égua), ficou sem ar e desde então desejou possui-lo.

Contemplou como a grácil criatura desfrutava tranquilamente a fruta e soube que era o momento de capturá-lo.

**LMLMLM**

_**D**_elicioso.

Harry não recordava ter desfrutado tanto de uma simples maçã. Estava fresca e era suculenta, enquanto mordia um pedaço do jugo enchia todos os cantos da sua boca, dando-lhe uma satisfação difícil de igualar. Estava nisso quando lhe chegou um débil odor que não terminava de reconhecer. Olhou ao seu redor inquieto, tratando de achar a origem mas todavia não controlava bem os sentidos da sua forma animaga e não conseguiu encontrá-lo.

Lucius amaldiçoou-se em silêncio colocando-se em movimento com rapidez felina. Sempre que observava o selvagem procurava colocar-se de forma em que o vento não levasse o seu cheiro ao animal, mas desta vez havia estado absorto contemplando-o que não se havia dado conta da mudança da corrente do ar. Enquanto se movia rápida e sigilosamente como um animal em guarda entre as árvores e preparou-se para caçá-lo.

De nenhuma maneira ia deixá-lo escapar.

**HPHPHP**

_**N**_a mente de Harry, dispararam sinais de alarmes, a sua respiração acelerou-se e os músculos do seu corpo puseram-se tensos. Ali, entre a espessura das árvores havia um predador, um caçador, justamente frente a ele. Esse era o cheiro que havia captado e não ia esperar a comprovar o que era exactamente. Justo quando ia começar a correr, o aroma desapareceu, desconcertando-o e o gryffindor observou com cautela os arredores.

E o odor? Que havia sido isso?

**LMLMLM**

_**L**_ucius captou o desconcerto do animal e não perdeu tempo. Lançou-se ao ataque como um tigre sob a sua presa e lançou o laço ao pescoço do selvagem. O cavalo encabritou e levantou as suas patas traseiras tentando golpeá-lo com as dianteiras. Esquivou rapidamente o ataque e lançou a corda de novo, obrigando-o a retroceder. O animal tratou de magoá-lo com as patas traseiras e retrocedeu como um possesso tratando de libertar-se da corda que mordia o pescoço. Lucius atirou de novo, impedindo-o e com muito esforço atou-o a uma arvore. Tirou outra corda e tornou a atirá-la ao pescoço do cavalo, que para o momento relinchava de pânico. O astuto selvagem começou a girar-se em si mesmo e Lucius caiu ao solo. Desde a erva, o loiro viu como o animal ia calcá-lo.

"_DESMAIUS_!" E o garanhão tombou inconsciente.

**HPHPHP**

_**"É**_ magnifico, Pai" Uma voz carregada de admiração foi o primeiro que escutou Harry quando começou a despertar.

"Não te aproximes, Draco; todavia é selvagem." Advertiu outra voz.

DRACO? Os Malfoys? «_Umas mãos gentis, dando-lhe consolo nessas frias noites de guerra por ter de mostrar-se forte quando ainda ele se sentia como um menino indefeso…» _NÃO! Harry levantou-se de golpe mirando a seu redor quase com um ataque de histeria. NÃO! Não podia estar acontecendo-lhe isto. Começou a encabritar-se inconscientemente.

"_Pacatoris_" O encantamento tranquilizante deu-lhe em cheio e Harry sentiu como os joelhos se punham frouxos.

Caiu ao solo como um peso morto e ficou deitado nele com a sua respiração agitada fazendo ressoar com força as suas patas.

_«Agora sei quando te cravam um dardo tranquilizante no traseiro…Anda! __Isso é uma mancha! Oh, que bom! __Lucius Perfeição Malfoy com uma mancha na camisa! __Parece uma vaca… Não! Um burro!»_

Umas mãos dóceis que ele conhecia demasiado bem começaram a acariciar-lhe o costado tranquilizadoramente, mas Harry estava mais que calmo.

_«Para Belém vai uma burra, rin, rin… eu me remendava, eu me remendei… eu dei-me um remendo, eu tirei-o… carregada de… __E isso? Oh, que sensação mais rica de desmaio…»_

**LMLMLM**

_**À **_segunda vez que se despertou, parecia que havia entendido que se se deixava levar pelo pânico seria recompensado com um feitiço tranquilizante (Lucius não ia permitir de maneira nenhuma que se ferira a si mesmo). O garanhão observou-o com cautela mas desafiante desde o outro lado da cerca e Lucius fez o mesmo, aceitando o desafio de olhares. Sabia que tinha que estabelecer quem era o dono ali, porque se não o fazia o animal jamais lhe deixaria que o montara. Ele não era dos que maltratavam os seus animais ou que fazia obedecer ordens absurdas para a sua própria satisfação, mas exigia respeito, um respeito que imprimia em eles com cada acção que levava em frente desde que os tinha em sua possessão. Em troca, Lucius brindava-lhes um lugar, comida, cuidados e, ainda que jamais o admitiria, carinho (e respeito dependendo do animal, porque não há maneira possível de não respeitar uma pantera com essas garras e dentes…).

"Lucius." Uma voz profunda chamou-o mas o loiro não separou os olhos do animal até que viu que este se voltava levemente para fitar Severus, avaliando-o se era uma possível ameaça. "Draco disse-me que havias conseguido capturá-lo. É magnifico."

"Sim." Lucius sorriu com satisfação. "Levou-me duas semanas, mas ao fim é meu."

DUAS SEMANAS? Lucius Malfoy levava observando-o desde que chegou e ele não seu deu conta! Harry quis golpear-se por idiota e pisou inconscientemente.

"Todavia é selvagem, mas não creio que me leve muito domá-lo." A arrogância de Malfoy fez-lhe sair dos pensamentos.

**HPHPHP**

_**D**_omá-lo a ele! Por cima do seu cadáver! Ante gelar-se-ia o Inferno. Olhou desafiante ao loiro, ignorando completamente a Snape, que observava o seu amigo com a sobrancelha levantada de receio, e decidiu dar-lhe uma boa desilusão para lhe baixar os fumos. Sabia que se começava a correr até ele, seria detido por um feitiço, assim que se foi acercando lentamente sobre a mirada atenta de Lucius. Quando esteve junto dele, inclinou a cabeça como convidando-o a acariciar-lhe e esperou. Malfoy duvidou mas finalmente estendeu a mão para acariciar-lhe a fronte e Harry aproveitou para lançar-lhe uma mordidela que o loiro evitou a duras penas. Depois, apoiou-se sobre as patas traseiras e o arrogante homem teve que retroceder á velocidade do raio.

Harry afastou-se da cerca com um gesto orgulhoso e seguidamente começou a fazer cabriolas e a relinchar burlão. Ouviu as risadas de Snape e quis rir ele também.

"Parece-me que não te vai ser nada fácil, Lucius." Disse-lhe com gozo, Severus.

"Mmmph!" Respondeu o loiro com um som muito pouco Malfoy, semicerrando os olhos.

Era de noite e nesse momento na Mansão Malfoy estava-se a jantar. Qualquer diria que Lucius teria que estar de mau humor depois de que o que lhe fez o garanhão na sua rebeldia, mas não. O loiro estava de muito bom humor, sobretudo depois da mirada enojada que lhe dedicou o tal animal quando o deixou atado ao poste, justo no centro do curral, em vez de deixá-lo livre para mover-se na extensão cerrada de terra.

Lucius sorriu satisfeito. Não havia maneira de que escapara.

**LMLMLM**

_**H**_arry, na sua forma humana, desfez-se da corda que lhe rodeava o pescoço e saiu do curral. Antes de tomar de novo a sua forma de animago, comprovou que não havia nenhuma barreira humana ou mágica e depois saiu a galope. Estava pronto para atravessar os limites das terras Malfoy quando algo o deteve. E agora? Não podia ir como humano porque lhe estavam buscando e como cavalo tão-pouco porque não podia ir sozinho (acabariam capturando-o outros e provavelmente seria pior que com Malfoy). Pensou que podia ficar um tempo mais ali (um par de dias mais, depois de tudo, não ia ficar a passar mal a vida, não?), já que Malfoy, ainda que tentasse domá-lo, ia cuidá-lo e alimentá-lo.

Havia suspeitado todas as possibilidades e havia decidido que era melhor ficar, qualquer diria que seria uma decisão racional, mas o que qualquer não sabia era o que finalmente havia decidido permanecer ali, era a perspectiva de ver a expressão de Lucius Malfoy ao dia seguinte.

**HPHPHP**

**_L_**ucius mirou alternativamente o selvagem e a corda que tinha nas mãos (cuidou-se de não fitar Severus, que se encontrava debatendo-se entre a gargalhada, a confusão e o assombro, justamente atrás de si) com expressão indecifrável. Se não fosse porque era um animal, juraria que o cavalo se estava rindo dele… Ninguém se ria dele! Justo quando este pensamento cruzava a sua mente como um resplendor, o seu ouvido captou uma gargalhada afogada do professor de poções que delatou que o homem havia perdido a batalha contra a diversão que lhe provocava todo o assunto e Lucius fez um esforço titânico para manter o seu auto controlo.

**LMLMLM**

_**H**_arry estava mais que decepcionado. Malditos Malfoy! Será que nunca perdiam a compostura?!

_Mr_. Malfoy observou detalhadamente a corda e o gryffindor congelou-se. Que estúpido que havia sido! Deveria tê-la quebrado para que parecesse que se havia libertado, arrancando-a com muita força, mas não, ele tinha que ser tão presumido como para deixá-la com _o mesmo nó _que o loiro havia feito. Maldito era o seu sangue gryffindor! Idiota! Não se deu conta de que não havia estado respirando até que Malfoy se deu meia volta sem dizer nada, seguido de Snape e respirou o ar que havia contido.

Passaram vários minutos até que o loiro ex. _Death Eater_ (nem rasto de Snape) regressou seguido de um magnífico selvagem branco, com crina branca também, mas com o casco e o focinho negro. Merlin! Era maior que ele! Harry, na sua forma animaga, tinha a altura de uma égua (ou quiçá um pouco mais pequeno) e esse selvagem era maior que qualquer cavalo que tivesse visto (não que tivessem sido muitos), assim que, em definitiva, era _muito_ maior que ele. Mas era admirável, isso não podia deixar de admiti-lo.

Estava tão perdido contemplando o outro animal que nem sequer se deu conta de que Malfoy lhe deitava um laço ao pescoço e fazia o mesmo com o outro extremo da corda do outro selvagem, deixando-os assim unidos.

**HPHPHP**

_**L**_ucius observou com satisfação a surpresa do garanhão ao ver outro cavalo. Havia pensado que ia fazer uma batalha "sangrenta" para conseguir atá-lo, mas o animal estava tão abismado admirando o seu semelhante que nem sequer se deu conta de que era atado e quando se apercebeu era demasiado tarde porque não podia fazer nada para remediá-lo.

Ia ser um dia interessante, sem dúvida.

**LMLMLM**

_**H**_arry mirava incrédulo a corda que o unia ao outro animal e como o loiro regressava a casa, deixando-o ali, sem dedicar-lhe uma só mirada. Que ocorria? Não pôde pensar mais sobre isso porque sentiu um puxão e viu-se arrastado á frente pelo selvagem. Tentou colocar resistência puxando pelo lado contrário mas era inútil porque o outro era mais forte que ele. Finalmente, não disposto a obedecer ou submeter-se a ninguém (e menos ao seu companheiro), deixou cair o seu traseiro contra o solo como um peso morto e isso deteve o outro animal bruscamente. Quando se voltou, Harry fitou-o desafiante e, se fosse possível, havia elevado a sobrancelha, desdenhosamente.

Se colocou de pé, novamente, fitando o seu companheiro com arrogância, dando-lhe a entender que se tentava de novo, voltaria a deixar-se cair ao solo, que isso pouco lhe importava. Tinham todo o dia. O cavalo começou a traçar um círculo lentamente ao seu redor, ficando justamente no mesmo sítio que o princípio e Harry deu-se conta, subitamente, que a corda tinha-a ao redor das suas patas e que se o selvagem loiro puxava, cairia ao solo.

E o selvagem puxou.

**HPHPHP**

**_L_**ucius observou como o garanhão se colocava de pé, arfando irritado e molesto; quase se deitou a rir. Se calhar ia levar um pouco mais de tempo do que queria submetê-lo (um ou dois dias mais) mas não tinha dúvida de que acabaria comendo da palma da sua mão, mansa e, incluso, carinhosamente. Sem embargo, primeiro tinha que acostumá-lo a obedecê-lo regras simples e, que melhor que o fizera um da mesma espécie? Quase grunhiu ao recordar como se havia deixado cair ao solo, não obedecendo e esperava que não estivesse assim todo o dia.

**LMLMLM**

_**H**_arry estava sedento mas não tinha mais a mínima intenção de acercar-se ao rio porque isso era o que o outro cavalo queria que fizesse. De repente, deu-se conta do estúpido que estava sendo. Porquê lutava contra o selvagem? Não era Lucius, não queria conquistá-lo. Simplesmente, queria beber água e ele não se o estava permitindo. Que mais dava? Só ia ficar um par de dias mais e não pensava estar lutando cada minuto até á sua partida e menos contra um cavalo. Lutar contra Lucius era divertido, mas com um cavalo! Anda lá!

O gryffindor deixou de se opor ao seu companheiro de corda e deixou que o levasse ao rio. Uma vez lá, começou a beber tranquilamente e a mordiscar erva porque estava faminto. O que daria por uma maçã. Como se lesse os seus pensamentos, o outro cavalo guiou-o até a um montinho de fruta e Harry lançou-se ao ataque com entusiasmo.

**HPHPHPH**

_**L**_ucius mordeu pensativamente uma maçã. Num princípio, surpreendeu-se, mas, naquele momento, estava seguro que só se deixou guiar porque queria ir ao rio e porque tinha fome. Se não fosse assim, provavelmente havia feito peso morto de novo. Tão-pouco era algo que lhe alarmasse, sem embargo, porque sabia que uma noite mais ao poste (desta vez dois nós) faria que o selvagem se modificasse a sua conduta.

«_Odeio este estúpido pau_.» Pensou Harry, essa mesma noite, ao mesmo tempo que o pontapeava com um casco.

Malfoy havia aparecido ao entardecer e havia-os levado ao curral. Harry seguiu-o com arrogância, mais por burlar-se dele que por outra coisa, mas depois era o loiro que lhe sorria vitorioso após atá-lo quase sem dificuldade ao poste, deixando ao outro cavalo livre. Desta vez, o loiro fez um nó livre em vez de um fixo como o do dia anterior, de modo que cada vez que puxava, este apertava dolorosamente o seu pescoço.

Harry esperou até obscureceu totalmente antes de regressar á forma humana e romper as cordas com um feitiço (seria demasiado suspeitoso se as deixava demasiado intactas de novo). Estava a ponto de trepar pela cerca quando viu o selvagem a observá-lo uns passos mais atrás. Acercou-se a ele sem poder resistir-se.

"És maravilhoso, sabes? Verdade?" Sussurrou-lhe ao tempo que acariciava quase com adoração a ampla nuca. "Estava a pensar em ir-me amanhã assim que não te molestarei mais." Uma grande tristeza e melancolia começou a apoderar-se dele. "Eu não teria que estar aqui… só quero paz e tranquilidade! É tão difícil de compreender? Nos filmes, quando o herói acaba como mau, deixam-no tranquilo depois… não pensam que vai ser o próximo mafioso!" Grossas lágrimas começaram a correr pelas suas bochechas. "Não tinham direito a publicar esse artigo sobre a _minha_ vida!"

Harry sentia-se idiota por ter explodido assim de repente e mais todavia por estar confessando-se a um cavalo, mas demónios! Não podia parar! Quase uma hora depois, encontrava-se encostado contra o poste a que havia sido atado, gemendo suavemente. O selvagem fitava-o em silêncio, sem mover-se. Todavia pasmado, o gryffindor colocou-se de pé, limpou as suas lágrimas e abriu a porta do curral, deixando o animal sair. Depois, tomou novamente a sua forma animaga e dirigiu-se ao rio, seguido do loiro selvagem.

**LMLMLM**

**_E_**ra a noite do dia seguinte e Harry estava atado ao poste com um nó livre de novo. A diferença, desta vez, era marcada porque a corda era mágica e ainda que tomasse de novo a sua forma humana, não havia forma de rompê-la ou de tirá-la (adaptava-se sempre ao seu pescoço sem importar a sua forma ou tamanho). Sentia-se terrivelmente só. Malfoy não havia regressado desde aquela manhã quando furioso se havia levado o outro selvagem e o havia atado.

Já não havia maneira de se libertar e Harry desejou ter-se ido embora quando teve oportunidade.

"Que vais fazer?" Indagou Severus. "Não creio que te aceite… e não pode deixá-lo aí sempre cautivo. Tens que liber…

"Não o farei." Interromeu, teimoso, Lucius. "É meu, _eu_ o capturei."

"Sabes que não podes deixá-lo atado ao poste e que tão-pouco podes deixá-lo livre porque acabará por ir-se. Se tens que fazer algo, tem que ser agora. E se continua sem aceitar, deves deixá-lo ir. Não importa o muito que te enfureça o não poder dominá-lo ou possui-lo. Ouviste-me, Lucius?"

O loiro não respondeu.

**HPHPHP**

**_É _**que ninguém o ia soltar? Era de noite de novo, tinha sede e fome e continuava sem aparecer ninguém. Nem sequer haviam trazido o outro cavalo! Por que ficou? Pela enésima vez, fez a mesma pergunta e por enésima vez, não soube a resposta ou não a quis reconhecer. Avistou Malfoy, acercando-se com esse modo de caminhar _sexy_ e arrogante, com o seu belo e brilhante cabelo loiro reluzindo pela luz da varinha. O seu coração acelerou quando esteve suficientemente perto como para observar bem as suas feições aristocráticas e, por fim, Harry soube a resposta á sua pergunta: por Lucius Malfoy.

**LMLMLM**

_**O**_ loiro deteve-se junto á cerca e apoiou-se nela para acender, com um movimento de varinha, as tochas que haviam por ali. Ficou observando-o com a expressão imperturbável e os minutos correram em silêncio.

"Até quando vais continuar assim, Harry?" Falou por fim e Harry, de puro sobressalto, regressou á sua forma humana sem dar-se conta. "Ah, assim está melhor, muito melhor." Ficou em silêncio e Harry removeu-se inquieto.

Ao ver que Lucius atravessava a cerca, Harry apertou-se com apreensão contra o poste ao que seguia atado. Isso não pareceu deter o loiro, que seguiu avançando, assim que se afastou o máximo que lhe permitia a sua atadura. Não lhe serviu de muito porque o maior apanhou a corda e puxou-a para obrigá-lo a aproximar-se e não se deteve até tê-lo frente a ele.

O gryffindor tremeu de medo quando o maior fechou as mãos sobre os seus ombros e o mirou intensamente. De repente, sorriu-lhe e Harry sentiu-se apanhado por esse sensual sorriso.

"Meu pequeno potro selvagem…" Escutou-o murmurar antes de sentir os seus lábios beijando os seus.

Não souberam quanto tempo estiveram assim, beijando-se suave, sensualmente e explorando-se o corpo mutuamente com toques e carícias carinhosas e a madrugada encontrou-os abraçados, Harry aconchegado nos braços de Lucius.

"Como soubeste?" Perguntou um pouco sonolento e sentiu mais quando viu o sorriso de Lucius.

"Os cavalos não sabem tirar a corda do pescoço ou desatar o nó, Harry." O loiro riu ao notar que Harry escondia a cara no seu pescoço, corando envergonhado. "Depois disso, só tive que ir atando cabos. Uma noite durante a guerra, vi-te transformando para levar a Granger quando a feriram." Harry olhou-o surpreendido, acreditava que ninguém sabia da sua forma animaga (Hermione estava demasiado tonta pela perda de sangue como para dar-se conta de alguma coisa), "… Mas não vi a cor do teu pêlo, assim que não estava confiante de que eras tu ou um animal mágico."

"Disse-te o outro cavalo de alguma maneira!" Exclamou o gryffindor.

"Harry, o outro cavalo era eu."

"Isso é impossível! Tu mesmo o trouxeste!" Retorquiu, incrédulo.

"Esse era Severus."

"Poção _Polissuco_…"

"Exacto."

"Então… naquela noite, tu escutaste-me." Sussurrou Harry, com um fio de voz.

"Sim." Contestou simplesmente Lucius, apertando-o contra si ao notar a tensão no seu corpo e beijou a sua fronte. ", Mas não me disseste nada que eu já não soubesse."

"Como?" Questionou confundido o moreno.

"Sou slytherin, Harry."

"Sei." Não soube como replicar esse "argumento".

"Mas vou dizer-te uma coisa, Harry: os slytherins não permitem que ninguém faça dano aos nossos." Harry sentiu-se divido entre dar-lhe um beijo pela cálida sensação que lhe provocou ou dizer-lhe, mal humorado, que ele bastava e sobrava para defender-se.

Reinou um silêncio agradável que, sem embargo, durou uns minutos porque Harry se incorporou de repente com uma exclamação indignada.

"Se sabias que era eu, porquê que me ataste com um nó mágico ao poste?" Harry enfureceu-se ainda mais ao ver o impertinente sorriso divertido de Lucius e estava pronto para lhe gritar mais e começar a bater-lhe quando o loiro lhe beijou apaixonadamente. Beijou-o durante uns minutos e Harry deixou de debater-se e relaxou nos seus braços desfrutando do beijo.

"Porque não te ia deixar escapar, Harry." Murmurou-lhe ao ouvido quando rompeu o beijo e o pequeno moreno sentiu-se flutuar.

"Amo-te." Sussurrou quase com medo o gryffindor e o loiro sorriu docemente.

"Eu também."

Fez-se silêncio, que, novamente, durou pouco porque foi quebrado, desta vez, por Lucius.

"Já sabia que eu conseguiria domar-te."

"LUCIUS!"

* * *

_**THE END**_

**

* * *

**


End file.
